


Sunset

by JimmyPenguin421



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: A drabble from Anakin's point of view, set at the end of S5 E20 "The Wrong Jedi."
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a hundred-word drabble! Or is a drabble a hundred words by definition? I don't know. Anyway, enjoy and please tell me if you want to see more!

“I have to sort this out on my own. Without the Council…” pain flashed in her eyes before she turned away, “and without you.”

He sighed, closing his eyes for just a moment.

“I understand. More than you realize… I _understand_ wanting to walk away from the Order.”

Her head turned, just slightly, just enough for him to see past the edge of her lek to her face.

“I know.”

He felt his eyes widen. She couldn’t mean…

But it was too late, there was no time to ask, because she was leaving, she was gone, off into the sunset.


End file.
